Partner's Forevermore
by nafara
Summary: The Story of Reborn's partner and there journey to be the greatest hit team Warning Oc, Blood, thievery. I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn. Complete due to complete writer's block the idea is up for adoption


Partners Forevermore ch1

"talking"

(thinking)

[Location]

A/N

 **Warning** : This is here for good reasons, Cursing, Thievery, Blood and possibly Gore, explosions, and whatever else, my demented mind can come up with

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only own my OC's

This is the hidden story of a girl who became a Ally, then an Teammate, a Friend, then finally became Reborn's Partner, before he became the Greatest Hitman in the world, and, how they became the Greatest Hit Team in History. But this is also the story of how, and why she left him. this story starts when, they where children, 40 years ago.

we come to [Italy] and close in on [Venice], and on an nearly abandoned street we hear the sound of two pairs of running feet, on this dark, dreary day and an young man starts shouting "Get back here thief and take your beating!" we look in front of the young man and, see an young girl with short black hair, lithe figure, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, and the girls yells "Hell no old b######d why would i, after i worked so hard to get this!"

"I'M NOT OLD I'M ONLY TWENTY!"

the girl runs into an dead end [alley], and she starts jumping off the walls, an we can see her bare feet and, when she reaches the top she turns around, and we can see her blue and green eyes, boyish face, white tanned skin and a cat statue in her hands and a pistol in her belt, and she whispered "You will remember this as the day you almost caught Jade Rivers!"

('all right job completed time to go to the hideout, though i don't know why someone would want this statue its so stupid who would like cats, canines are better, well, except panthers they are awesome! but This... is a house cat so uninteresting') and jumps down into another [alley] while looking at the statue.

"oomph" she gasps as she collides with a young black haired boy who was escaping up the walls "Who the hell are you? doesn't matter just kill her too. Yes sir!" Said the two men, jade looked up to see behind the two men to see around fifteen gang members ( What did i just fr#$king get into now? This is the f###ing, seventh time this week I've gotten into a dangerous situation and its only Wednesday!)

She looks at The boy she crashed into and noted he has black hair and black eye's she grabbed his left hand they started running away from the men. they try to escape up to the [rooftops] but, the men easily follow them "Can you use that gun? yells the boy "Yes i can." she answers and she pulls out her pistol "watch out!" he yells and pushes her away.

a bullet brushes by her cheek deep enough to make a scar (He saved me...why would he i'm... just a) she thinks in shock Three hours later, they finally escape from the gang after quite a few of explosions bullets fired and cars destroyed and gained few wounds, and nearly getting killed several times and saving each other several times.

they end up in an [abandoned apartment building]

Jade sits down on a wooden rickety bench and gasps for air with the boy and finally when they finally stop panting, they look at each other and starts laughing,

" hey let me see your cheek" he says and he carefully turns her head and pulls out a first aid kit and bandages it carefully he say " sorry it looks like its going to scar...Oh!" he say in realization "I haven't asked you your name yet, how rude of me, so milady thief "what is your name?" asked the boy "My name is Jade Rivers, and you?" "Renato Sinclair pleased to meet you Miss Rivers, Allies?" "he smiles and holds out his hand, Jade shakes his hand and says "I think this is the start of a beautifully chaotic Alliance." and smiles back. They then both hear the sound of sirens and run separate way to escape easier

back at another abandoned apartment also her hideout

Jade looks around her hideout with stern eyes and thinks ( dammit i need to get more furniture there's only a bed and table!) She slumps and sighs and puts the statue and the table and throws herself into the bed and stares at the ceiling (Why would he save me i'm just a freak... a monster... at the very least he should have tried to kill me but he SAVED me... why? well i probably won't see him again... i should have asked him why...) she falls asleep.

Murphy's Law Activate!

End of Chapter

So what do you think please leave a review so i can know how I'm doing for my second s


End file.
